Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic transmission system comprising an oil motor and an oil pump for hydraulically actuating the oil motor, and more particularly to a hydraulic transmission system which has a means for removing air trapped in oil circulating in the hydraulic transmission system.